you and i'll be safe and sound
by choikimmy
Summary: [THG!AU] set in pre-games, in which Aizawa learns that in a situation of life and death, two is always better than one.
1. hold onto this lullaby

_(hold on to this lullaby)_

It takes just a moment for a change to happen.

A moment that usually lasts a few seconds, sometimes even less. It may have been anticipated, it may have not, but the reality is that a moment is usually all it takes to change someone's life forever, in Panem. An ill-fated moment, one could call it, but for those daring and brave, a moment of a lifetime, an honour.

Growing up in District 4 didn't mean much to Aizawa until he was six years old, when he began to understood how the system, created by the Capitol, works. At seven, he decided to enrol into the Academy, knowing full well what that programme would mean to his future, what it would mean to his district. Since then, he had embraced the possibility, the prospect of him being chosen as a Career Tribute the moment he became twelve.

_"Congratulations, Aizawa."_

When the Academy called him to come in that morning, he has already prepared himself for what it is he would hear. At eighteen, this is his last chance of being chosen to represent his district for this year's Games, his last chance for honour and fame. For a simple young man like him, if all odds are in his favour, it is his last chance to improve the life of his family.

_"Make our District proud."_

Aizawa didn't choose the path of a Career because he enjoyed the title or process, nor was it because of the declaration of loyalty of his district to the Capitol. That loyalty, Aizawa readily believes, is fragile and superficial at best, breakable at any moment. District 4 isn't District 2, after all.

He isn't doing this to make his district proud. He is doing it for all the reward he'd get if, no, _when_, he comes back, amongst 23 other tributes, as a Victor.

* * *

The Reaping, a little unconventional this year, went like this;

District 4's escort, Saejima Haruka, reaches into the male reaping bowl first. Before she pulls out the ballot to read the name printed on it though, Aizawa raises his hand high into the air and shouts, _"I Volunteer."_

He keeps his face straight, his expression impassive as always as the camera finds him in the crowd. The District 4 badge gleams on his collar, an indication that he is the Chosen Tribute this year. Aizawa steps out from group Eighteen, while the Academy Trainees look on in admiration, some in jealousy, some also in relief. He makes his way up the stage gingerly, and introduces himself to Saejima, who is already beaming at him, having seen the badge on his collar, and what it represents. District 4 is after all, a Career District—it is an _honour _to Volunteer.

"Our first Tribute, Aizawa Kousaku!" Saejima announces brightly, lifting Aizawa's hand. The crowd erupts into applause, some forced, some genuine; Aizawa doesn't find it in him to care. His Reaping is conventional, expected of him since the Academy called him in last week.

He takes his rightful place at the center of the stage as Saejima proceeds to the female reaping bowl. She curls her fingers around a piece of ballot and waits, expectantly, for another person to shout that she volunteers. However, there is only silence in the air.

"Matsui Rino!" Saejima calls out eventually, reading the name on the ballot. Another silence, the camera still finding for the Tribute in the older groups. Aizawa knits his eyebrows together, noticing the loud gasps and murmurs filling the air from group Twelve.

_No, _the thought comes and goes in a flicker of two seconds as the camera finds the Tribute whose name had been called. The screen fills in with the image of a young girl, eyes opened as wide as saucers, a look of clear alarm and horror on her face. Everyone is looking at her as she takes a shaky and reluctant step out from her age group, when suddenly—

_"I Volunteer!"_

Everyone whip their heads immediately to the direction of that sound, as the young girl collapses in shock and relief. The camera switches from the girl who was Reaped to the girl who just Volunteered. That girl moves out from Group Seventeen, head high in the air, shoulders squared as she begins to walk towards the stage.

Aizawa faintly remembers the female Academy Trainee who went in after him, the other Chosen Tribute who he is supposed to work together with. He frowns slightly in realisation that the female who'd just volunteered, _isn't_ her, and the dots connect by themselves; the original Chosen female Tribute must have gotten cold feet, and decided not to volunteer at the eleventh hour. Aizawa thinks that that female trainee is lucky she is in the more forgiving District 4, and not District 2 which is notoriously known for their harsh punishments to cowards who quitted halfway.

This girl, only seventeen, reaches the stage with an unreadable expression. There is no badge on her collar, nothing to indicate if she is a Career, yet she stands tall, a calm look on her face. When prompted, she gives her name to Saejima, and takes the center stage with Aizawa. Neither looks at each other.

"District 4's Tributes this year, Aizawa Kousaku and Shiraishi Megumi!"

The cheers and claps are decently thunderous, as Aizawa searches the crowd for the only familiar face he knows. He finds her at the side and notices that she is crying—his grandmother meets his eyes, and they exchanged a brief, tender moment, before both Tributes are ushered off stage and into the waiting room for their next agenda.

* * *

"Guess I'm stuck with you this Games." A voice fills the quiet room as a man steps in and closes the door behind him loudly.

Aizawa's eyes narrow in annoyance, recognising that voice in a split second. He looks up from his seat and meets the steely gaze of a senior from the Academy, and presumably his current Mentor for the rest of the Games. Shinkai throws him a grin, which he does not reciprocate.

"They couldn't send someone else to be my Mentor?" Aizawa asks flatly as Shinkai plops himself onto the empty couch.

Shinkai Hiroki emerged victorious during his Games five years ago when he was only fourteen, making him the youngest Victor in District 4 till date. Though he was part of the Academy from young, on the Career path as Aizawa, he had been fatefully Reaped, and no Volunteer had taken his place that year.

"Aw, come on, we used to go way back." Shinkai replies with a relaxed laugh, having known Aizawa since they were children. Aizawa doesn't think they are close, though, so he doesn't respond to that. Instead, Aizawa asks him a question, "Who is Shiraishi's mentor?"

"Hiyama." Shinkai says simply, tucking his hands behind his head as he leans into the couch. Aizawa nods, though a little surprised hearing the name of a Victor who had only just won her games two years ago; a fresh Mentor. Still, Aizawa doesn't questions her abilities; Hiyama was a Chosen Tribute at age sixteen, a feat not many has achieved till this date.

"So the Academy decided to assign two of their latest Victors to us." It is a statement, not a question, and Shinkai raises one eyebrow. "Why, did you hope to get Saijo-san or Mitsui-san?"

Aizawa merely shrugs, taking a sip of his drink. "They have more experience." He says as a matter of fact, and Shinkai lets out a loud laugh. "Okay, that's a fair point I suppose."

"What do you want, Shinkai?" Aizawa asks with a sigh. After his grandmother had left his room to wish him well and say her goodbyes, and before his Mentor had entered his waiting room, Aizawa had almost decided on taking a quick nap. The briefing doesn't start till half an hour later, and looking at the Peacemakers standing on guard outside of his room, there really isn't anywhere else he is allowed to go.

Shinkai sits up straight, finally wiping the casual demeanour he has been displaying since he entered Aizawa's waiting room. He grasps his hands together, his expression serious. "You need to decide on the persona you want to show to the rest of the world."

"What's wrong with my current one?" Aizawa deadpans.

Shinkai shakes his head. "This is a serious matter, Aizawa. The personality you display for the Capitol to see will remain with you for the rest of the Games. You need to choose one which can bring you the most Sponsors. You know how important that is, don't you?"

Of course he does, Aizawa thinks to himself. The more fans, the more sponsors. The more sponsors, the more funds, the more tools, gears, items, even weapons you will get during the Games. The better your chances are at winning.

"Shiraishi," Shinkai continues, taking out a tablet and practically shoving it into Aizawa's face. "It has only been half an hour, but the Capitol has not stopped talking about her."

Aizawa looks at the screen in front of him, various media coverage of the Reaping displayed on the front page. Most evidently, is how Shiraishi's face seems to grace every article on the media.

"Do you recognise her?"

At that, Aizawa raises an eyebrow. Shinkai retracts the tablet to press into an article, before dropping the device into Aizawa's hands. "She's the Capitol's darling. Caught on camera 5 years ago, during _my _Reaping."

The memory clicks into gear, and Aizawa suddenly understands why Shinkai is so persistent on deciding his image. Shiraishi had been Reaped five years ago, when she was twelve, though unlike Shinkai, someone had Volunteered to take her place. The brief moment of her being caught on camera though, with her doe-liked eyes, fair skin and beautiful face, was enough to send the Capitol into frenzy, a temporary obsession with her beauty. Shiraishi had been whisked to the Capitol for a few months to shoot some commercials, appear in a few magazines, before she was sent back to District 4.

"You've already lost to her in terms of popularity, Aizawa. She's no stranger to them." Shinkai breaks the truth to him. "The Capitol adored her then, and they _will_ adore her again now."

Aizawa doesn't know what to say, so he keeps quiet.

"But," Shinkai puts in rather optimistically, "it's a good thing you're not that bad looking yourself. We can still salvage this situation."

"Hn." Aizawa grunts in response, putting the tablet on the coffee table. He still doesn't know what to say.

"I mean…I guess I can see the appeal of being aloof to this entire ordeal…an ice king image, perhaps?" Shinkai rubs his chin in deep thoughts. During Shinkai's own Games, he had projected a lively and cheeky persona, true to his age then, always grinning and cracking jokes whenever he had the chance to. His strategy was a success, as he was within the Top 3 most loved Tribute that year, his Sponsors ensuring he had all the supplies needed to survive. With Aizawa though, he wasn't entirely sure if he should impose the same image on him, seeing as to how the former was nothing like him.

"I'm fine with that." Aizawa finally says, somewhat already tired of this topic. He knows the importance of Sponsors, but he doesn't think he has it in him to change the persona he has already built up for himself over the years; guarded, distant, somewhat cold. He doesn't need to be like Shinkai, who had probably befriended almost every Tribute during his time. Why should he, when the inevitable is bound to happen?

"That's decided, then." Shinkai gives in easily, knowing how stubborn his friend could be. There is a silence after that that stretches between them for a long time, until Shinkai clears his throat to say something again.

"You'll make it back alive, Aizawa."

Aizawa doesn't reply. He just hopes.

* * *

The briefing ends as quickly as it started, and before either of them could truly fathom all that is about to happen, Aizawa and Shiraishi are ushered into the speed-train that would bring them to the Capitol. They aren't allowed to bring anything from home.

They sit in comfortable silence, Shinkai, Hiyama and Saejima being the only ones exchanging conversations with each other. Aizawa figures it is because they no longer have anything to lose, that they could talk freely like this to each other. Shiraishi keeps her head on her plate of food the entire journey, while Aizawa looks at nothing in particular outside the window. They passed many trees, two lakes, bridges and villages, until the city of Panem—the Capitol—is seen from afar. Aizawa sits straighter in his seat, taking in the view of the looming buildings he would never imagine in his own district, skyscrapers that seem to stretch to infinity and beyond, the Training Centre stands the tallest at the heart of the Capitol.

"The moment of truth." Hiyama announces, tapping Shiraishi on her arm gently. "Look out of the window, Shiraishi."

Shinkai casts a knowing gaze to Aizawa as well, which reads that he should do the same, too. Aizawa nods and goes back to looking out the window. At first, he doesn't see the significance of doing what Hiyama and Shinkai had asked them to do, but then, slowly, he sees it.

As the train approaches deeper into the Capitol, Aizawa spots the various banners decorated all over the city. They all had various names and even faces of the Tributes printed, or written on them. Aizawa occasionally sees his name here and there, which surprises him that he has any fans at all. He sees many other names, the Tributes from District 1 and 2 are just as popular as he would imagine, but ultimately, Shinkai is still right; in every ten banners that he sees, at least five of those banners had Shiraishi's name on them.

Aizawa then sees the Capitol crowd, gathered by the streets leading to their destination that evening. They are cheering excitedly at the trains from each District that pass by, some of them even carrying placards bearing the names of their favourite Tribute.

Aizawa casts a glance at his district partner, whose eyes have turned wide at the immense support she is receiving. Shiraishi couldn't tear her eyes away from the window, face nearly pressed against it in pure awe. She smiles slowly, and waves at the crowd outside. Hiyama smirks in obvious happiness, her arms crossed as she says nothing.

"All right, we're reaching." Saejima announces, standing from her seat. "Get ready."

This marks the start of the 67th Hunger Games.

* * *

The first time Shiraishi speaks to him is the next morning, when they meet again in preparation for their Chariot Ride, a procession through the Capitol where the citizens can finally see their Tributes face to face for the first time. It is an important opening event that Shinkai has lectured him about, an opportunity to make really good first impressions on potential Sponsors.

"Good morning," She greets him first, finally looking into his direction properly. She offers him some croissants and sandwiches. "Here, eat up, it's going to be a long day."

Aizawa is slightly confused, accepting his breakfast slowly. "Thanks."

"This is really happening." Shiraishi starts again after a few seconds, still in close proximity with Aizawa. "Can you believe?" She asks.

"Yes." Aizawa replies tersely, finishing his sandwich in two bites. "Can you?" He returns afterwards.

Shiraishi shakes her head. "I'm still trying to."

Aizawa can't say that he blames her for feeling this way. She isn't a Career, after all. This isn't the path she is supposed to take, yet here she is, in a twisted fate that Aizawa couldn't even sympathise because she chose it herself, albeit heroically.

"How's Shinkai as a Mentor?" Shiraishi asks a few seconds after their first conversation died. She is trying to keep the conversation going, Aizawa muses to himself with an internal shake of his head. How naive, he thinks.

"Annoying." Aizawa answers, simply because it is impolite not to. He doesn't say anything else, or even asks Shiraishi anything—the atmosphere turns awkward quickly. Shiraishi shifts her feet uncomfortably, and Aizawa immediately knows that she is struggling over a decision in her mind; to walk away, or to stay?

"Oh, I see." Shiraishi says with a small smile on her lips, "Hiyama has been really nice to me, giving me various advices and tips. Apparently she knows Shinkai from their Academy days, and even though she was mentored by Mitsui-san, Hiyama said—"

"Shiraishi," Aizawa interrupts her mid sentence, slightly sorry for what he has to say next. It would burst her bubble, but Aizawa thinks it best that it happens now then later. "There can only be _one_ Victor." He reminds her, his voice void of any emotions.

Shiraishi's jaw drops slightly, the implication behind his sentence so strong that Aizawa could see hurt flashing briefly across her face. And then her expression hardens, and she nods.

Shiraishi walks away without looking back. Aizawa believes it is for the best.

* * *

Aizawa sees Shinkai after the Chariot Ride, the latter doesn't seem impressed at all with what had transpired during the procession. Shinkai is furiously pressing on his tablet again, darting a glare at his Tribute. "I'm not asking much from you, Aizawa." He begins with a hiss as he shoves the tablet into Aizawa's arms. "You could have at least waved at the crowd, yknow?"

A quick glance at the tablet is enough for Aizawa to catch that the Capitol has chosen their Top 5 favourite Tributes from the Chariot Ride. He didn't even make it into Top 10. Aizawa sighs heavily. "This shouldn't matter that much."

"But it _does _matter!" Shinkai snaps back, pressing into the video of the Chariot Ride. The chariots from each district slowly appeared, starting with District 1, and each Tribute had been accorded with a few seconds of a close-up shot. Aizawa sees himself in the video then, grimacing slightly at how cold and disgruntled he looked, as though this entire event is beneath him, a complete waste of his time. He didn't even wave, let alone smile at the crowd, which was a stark contrast with his district partner.

Shiraishi's close up shot has once again, attracted the attention of the entire Capitol and made a lasting impression. Her Chariot shot lasted way longer than everyone else, and it's easy to understand why. She had thrown a lovely smile at the correct timing, her gaze pure and innocent, her decorum humble and sweet. She had bowed her head slightly several times, even caught a rose thrown into her direction effortlessly. Shiraishi is the epitome of a Tribute that people would naturally feel incline to support, not because they believed she could win, but because they _want _her to win.

"Sponsors can only do so much." Aizawa wrinkles his nose, pushing the tablet into Shinkai's chest. "I'll win the Games without them, if it comes down to that point."

"Most of the time, Tributes die not from attacks, but from natural causes. I can assure you, you'd wish you have Sponsors at that time." Shinkai sighs exasperatedly, running one hand across his hair. "You'd better start befriending Shiraishi so you can benefit from all her Sponsors."

"Ha?" Aizawa shoots him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

"I'm talking about forming alliances." Shinkai explains. "You're from a Career District. The Tributes from One and Two would want to form an alliance with you and Shiraishi, eventually."

"You mean to form a Career Pack?" Aizawa scoffs. "I don't believe in that. We'll end up killing each other."

"It's so that you work together to eliminate the others, first."

"I can do it just fine by myself."

"I—" Shinkai pinches his nose bridge before throwing his hands up. "—_fine_, do whatever you want."

That night, the Tributes moved into the residential tower connected to the Training Center, each floors designated entirely to each district. Shiraishi and Aizawa got off on the fourth floor wordlessly, and were greeted by the sight of luxurious furniture and mountains of assorted food on their dining table. Hiyama, Shinkai and even Saejima, their district escort, had already started on dinner just as Shiraishi and Aizawa joined them at the table. Later, their avoxes showed them to their respective rooms.

Before disappearing into their rooms and calling it a night, Saejima briefs them about their training schedule which would begin tomorrow, advising and reminding them to always be vigilant with the rest of the Tributes, and to not stir unnecessary trouble before the Games.

When Saejima leaves, Aizawa turns to his room the same time Shiraishi does to hers. They don't wish each other a good night.

* * *

Shiraishi waits for him by the elevator the next morning, giving him a slight nod when their eyes meet.

He is slightly surprised, but says nothing. They quietly head down to the underground gymnasium together, meeting the rest of the Tributes. Aizawa doesn't miss the look of arrogance and disdain from the Tributes of District 1 and 2, but he ignores them. A trainer appears then, with a huge grin as she welcomes them to the Training Center.

Not at all bothered to listen to the welcoming speech, Aizawa takes in the surrounding of the gymnasium, looking from station to station. The racks of weapons, tools and gears that he sees in front of him aren't much of a difference from the Academy's.

Being from Four, a district that specialises in fishery, Aizawa is naturally good at using tridents and spears. His grandmother had taught him the basics back when he was a lot younger, using them to catch fishes in the sea. Once he had gotten into the programme at the Academy, Aizawa was exposed to many other weapons, he could wield any weapons if he wants to, though the supervisors decided he should stick to using a trident as his main weapon of choice—something about upholding the image of Four.

As the welcoming speech comes to an end, the Tributes are quick to head for the stations of their choices. Both Tributes from One, and Two A go straight to the station for swords and knives, Two B decides to show off her stamina and agility by beelining to the obstacle course, swinging herself up onto the platforms effortlessly. The station for axe is occupied by Seven A, spears by Eight B, archery by Twelve B. And that's just about all the Tributes that Aizawa remembers.

Aizawa doesn't show off his weaponry skills immediately, heading straight instead for the station to climb ropes, a perfect exercise to start the day. When he climbs to the top, he scans the crowd below, wondering out of curiosity, where his district partner is.

Aizawa finds her then, in the far corner—a station to learn about snares. He doesn't question her decision, as odd as it may seem, but when he leaps down from the rope and lands on both feet neatly, Aizawa overhears the Career Tributes whispering to each other.

"What a disgrace," One B snorts, as Aizawa heads for another station. "A Tribute from a Career District, but with no qualities of being one."

"Didn't you see her Reaping? She_ isn't_ a Career." Two A puts in kindly, though One B brushes that aside quickly. "I hate that she's the Capitol's favourite. What does she have in her other than having a pretty face?"

"Are you jealous that you're not the prettiest in the Games this year?" One A teases his district partner, who retaliates with a light jab in his stomach. "Shut up!"

They're talking about Shiraishi, Aizawa realises a second later as he stops at the weightlifting station. He keeps his hands busy with some weights, though he tries to remain discreet, still listening to their conversation.

"The guy from Four seems good though," Two A says then, just as Aizawa puts the dumbbells down. "We should definitely ask him to join our pack."

As if, Aizawa thinks to himself, adding weight to the dumbbell. He'd rather work alone, than with a group of pretentious people who would turn against each other the second there's an opportunity to. He continues to lift the weights, and sees from the corner of his eyes that Shiraishi has moved on to the next station of identifying edible, non-poisonous plants and insects. The expert is more than eager to teach her, since his station isn't popular at all. Shiraishi smiles back gratuitously, just as Aizawa finds himself scoffing at how naive she looks like at the moment.

* * *

The mark for an alliance begins during lunch hour.

Aizawa enters the dining room and spots the Tributes from One and Two seated together by the same table. The second he meets eyes with One A, he is waved over. "Hey, Four!" One A shouts, gesturing at the last remaining seat at their table. "Come join us for lunch!"

He sucks in his breath. This is a moment he has carefully thought of since training that morning. An invitation to join the career pack alliance isn't one of luck, it's supposed to be a privilege. By being in the career pack, you're bound to survive until the Top 10, at least.

Even so, Aizawa has already made up his mind that he wouldn't want to associate himself with the likes of his potential enemies. So he ignores One A, and heads instead, for Shiraishi who is sitting alone in one of the tables. Knowing that no other Tributes would join her, due to being intimidated by her popularity, Aizawa places his tray loudly on the table, startling her as she looks up to meet his eyes. She doesn't say anything, though Aizawa could tell the look of relief crossing her face.

They start eating their meal in silence, until Aizawa casually starts a conversation with her. "What weapon do you specialise in?" He asks. "Spears? Tridents?"

A few seconds pass, then, "I thought you didn't want to talk to me?" a cold response from the otherwise timid young lady.

Aizawa ignores that remark. "How do you even plan on winning the Games?"

"Strategies." Shiraishi replies in a curt manner whilst stirring her bowl of hot soup. She doesn't elaborate further.

"That's not enough." Aizawa continues, recalling the Career pack's conversation earlier. He doesn't know why he is saying this, only that he thinks Shiraishi should know so that she could take this entire thing more seriously. "The Careers. They were talking about you earlier."

There's a long pause. From his words, Shiraishi understands that she is being targeted by the Careers for seemingly being weak. "Knives." She finally says, and both look up from their bowls at the same time, eyes meeting. There is a brief look of confusion that Shiraishi sees in Aizawa's expression, knowing the question that is lingering in his mind; Aizawa is wondering how she is good with knives when she has never been to the Academy, and she lives in the fishermen village?

"My father is a healer." She explains, though stops at that. It takes Aizawa a few seconds to realise the implication behind that occupation.

"Scalpels, you mean." Aizawa says under his breath, to which Shiraishi shrugs. "Same thing to me."

There is a fiery glint behind Shiraishi's eyes when she says that, that mildly impresses Aizawa. He understands at once that Shiraishi isn't as weak as what the others think of her. If she had followed her father religiously over the years, she'd probably be able to knock him out with just one hit to his vital points, if he isn't careful with her.

Perhaps it's time to consider Shinkai's advice, Aizawa silently thinks to himself.

* * *

That night, Aizawa knocks on Shiraishi's door. She opens it two seconds after, a confused look etched on her face. "Aizawa?"

"I don't usually say this but," Aizawa clears his throat, slightly uncomfortable, though he persists on. "do you want to form an alliance with me?"

Shiraishi looks shocked, to say the least. She regains herself after a long pause, still hesitant over what he had just asked her. "You want to form an alliance with me." Aizawa isn't sure if that is a statement or a question, so he merely nods.

"Why?" She asks, eyebrows furrowed together, hands clutched to her chest, as though she couldn't comprehend what is going on.

"I've weighed the many possibilities, and even though I prefer working alone—" Shiraishi's shoulders drop slightly, "—I figured that having an extra brain that I could trust, will probably be useful."

Her eyes widen. "You…trust me?"

"Compared to the rest of the Tributes? Yes, I do." Aizawa firmly says. He thinks he could even trust her with his life, Aizawa almost wants to say, but he stops himself. Instead, he teases, "And hey, if you're my partner, I don't have to worry about eating poisonous plants and berries."

Shiraishi nearly lets out a laugh, but she too, stops herself. "I've also mastered snares and nets."

The corner of Aizawa's lips nearly pulls up, but he merely nods. "See? You'll be a great help."

"Guess we're officially partners, then?" Shiraishi says a little too brightly, as if they aren't heading straight to their deaths two weeks from now, as if she'd forgotten that only one of them, or neither, would make it out of the arena alive.

"Hn," Aizawa forces a slight smile, the first he has given to Shiraishi. She notices, of course, her expression mirroring his. "I guess."

Aizawa turns around then, ready to leave, but he stops when Shiraishi calls out to him. He looks behind his shoulder, seeing that Shiraishi has tipped her head slightly towards him, a bow of gratitude. "Thanks for trusting me, Aizawa."

He flinches slightly; if she had done that during the Games, she'd be dead in a matter of seconds. "Don't do that anymore." Aizawa offers a piece of advice before heading back to his room.

_(end of part **1/2**)_

* * *

**Glossary:**

1) Academy - An institution to train future Careers, found only in District 1, 2 and 4.

2) Capitol of Panem "The Capitol"/– A technologically advanced, utopian city, led by a dictator—the President. Its citizens are the wealthiest and the most powerful. Their children do not take part in the Hunger Games.

3) Career – A person trained from young for the purpose of entering the Hunger Games. They're usually vicious, strong, courageous and believe that participating in the Hungers Games is an honour.

4) Career District – Districts who produce Careers, usually the more loyal and wealthier districts, ie 1, 2 and 4.

5) Career Pack – An alliance made out of Careers, a formidable group of people who will not hesitate to kill since they're programmed to be like that.

6) Chariot Ride – an opening event for the Hunger Games, basically a procession through Panem. There are 12 chariots all together, for 12 districts. The 2 tributes of the same district share one chariot.

7) Chosen Tribute – A predetermined tribute chosen by the Academy who enters the Games willingly with the intention of winning. He/She would then volunteer during the Reaping.

8) District – There are 12 Districts in the Capitol of Panem, each districts specialise in different fields. Think of them as 12 different states, for example. Most of the districts live in poverty, except Districts 1, 2 and sometimes 4.

9) Escort – A citizen from the Capitol who becomes the spokeperson/representative of a particular District.

10) Mentor – A previous Victor from the same district, who would assist and advise the Tribute throughout the duration of the Games.

11) Nightlock – Poisonous/deadly berries.

12) Panem – The Ruling Government of this universe.

13) Peacemakers – Panem Military (remember, dystopian setting!)

14) Reaped – An act of being chosen by random through a ballot, for the Games.

15) Reaping – An event held annually to choose the Tributes for the Games.

16) Sponsors – Citizens in the Capitol who would bet on the tribute they love/support, and would offer monetary assistance which would then be used to buy the require items/tools/gears/essentials to be sent to the Tributes when the Games is ongoing.

17) The Hunger Games – A prestigious annual event where 2 people aged between 12~18 from each Districts are sent to an arena as part of a 'battle it all out until there's one last person standing' for entertainment to the Capitol citizens. This event is televised nationwide throughout the Capitol and all 12 Districts. Other than District 1, 2, 4, Tributes who get chosen from other Districts view this as an act of sending their children to death, as they have little to no chance of winning. This event serves as a reminder of the Rebellion (where all Districts revolted against the Capitol) that happened 67 (well in the books, 75 years) ago. In the books, the protagonists, Katniss and Peeta are from District 12 which is the poorest district of all districts. Throughout 74 years of the Hunger Games, only 1 Victor hailed from District 12 (Haymitch Abernathy).

18) Tribute – The person chosen to participate in the Hunger Games annually. There will always be one male and one female tributes from each districts.

19) Victor – The tribute who wins the Hunger Games ie the last (wo)man standing out of 24 Tributes.

20) Volunteer – A person who was not Reaped, but volunteered to be in the Games. Very common for Career Districts (since they WANT to participate in the Games), but very rare for the other districts (in the books/movies, Katniss was the first ever to volunteer from District 12, to protect her 12 year old sister who was Reaped during the 74th Hunger Games).

* * *

**a/n:** i was inspired to write this after reading a really good THG!AU fic for another fandom whose characters the author wrote hailed from District 2. And after discussing this further with **Yuri Hannah**, this fic was born! For those who didn't watch The Hunger Games, even though the protagonists are underdogs from District 12, I actually personally find tributes from Career districts (1,2,4) fascinating, because they all have different personalities even though they're career districts. A Career is basically someone trained from young to enter the Games to basically win it and get the glory for their district, and District 2 is the most loyal to the Capitol so their tributes are usually pretty lethal. For District 4, they were only portrayed to be careers in the books and not the movies but from my own headcanons of them, I don't consider them as vicious or loyal to the Capitol as District 2 and to some point, 1, but there are still some career-trained tributes there hence why I made Aizawa a career but not Shiraishi! If you have any questions regarding this universe just ask me, i can be reached on twitter at "**bboaing**", i'll be happy to answer any inquiries!

There will be one last part coming up soon, probably the next day. I finished writing this fic last week and it went up to 11k so you guys are in for a ride! This fic is also one of my submissions for Aishiraburu's FanFic Fest, which was why I waited till it's 12AM JST on the 9th of April before posting this up hahaha (Happy Birthday Yamapi!). As usual, comments are always a welcome, i'd love to know what you think about this fic :)


	2. even when the music's gone

_(even when the music's gone)_

* * *

Aizawa observes silently for the next two days, that Shiraishi continues going to stations for survival skills, rather than the stations for weapons. He wouldn't have mind that much, trusting in her decision, if not because the Careers continue to sneer at her from afar. Most of the time, Aizawa opts to stay away from their vicinity, not wanting to hear their harsh comments about his partner. As the Careers never seem to cross their lines with their remarks against Shiraishi, Aizawa chooses to protect her from afar, still keeping a watchful eye on her without making unnecessary enemies out of hasty decisions.

On the fourth morning of their training, right before they call it a day, Shiraishi crosses the gymnasium and stops at the station for knives. Her action spurs a reaction from the Career pack in a split second, seeing that they are also lingering near that same station for a break. They watch her silently at first, judging her every move. Shiraishi pretends she doesn't notice them and picks up the knives lying down on the station, one by one.

She runs her fingers across the blunt end of the blade carefully, almost shyly, Aizawa couldn't really tell from the expression she is bearing at the moment. The Careers choose this moment to start sneering at her from where they stood at the side.

"Hey, Superstar! You shouldn't play with knives. They're dangerous." One A shouts, and snickers from all four of them ensued from that comment. Aizawa clenches his jaw together, but remains put.

"Yeah! What if you accidentally injure yourself? Your pretty face is all you got, you need to be careful!" One B jeers, and her friends laugh loudly. The other tributes around them have stopped what they were doing, turning to look at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Shiraishi ignores the Careers, feeling the weight of each knives. She likes one in particular; it isn't too long or too big, neither is it too heavy nor difficult to carry. The size of the blade is just nice for her, almost perfect even, and most familiar with the one she often used back home.

"Do you need us to demonstrate how to use a knife? They're not only used for cutting ingredients for cooking yknow?" Two B jibes this time, the implication heavy behind that sentence.

Aizawa's patience is thinning. He has half the mind to head towards the Career pack and ask them to leave Shiraishi alone. He feels oddly protective, even if he doesn't know why. He thinks it's because she's officially his partner for the Games, now, and they're a _team, _but seeing Shiraishi so vulnerable like this, being taunted by a bunch of bullies-it almost makes him see red.

"Aww Superstar, don't ignore us!" One A jogs over to where Shiraishi is standing. Aizawa stiffens, taking a few steps forward into her direction slowly. "You know, I used to have the Panem magazines you modelled for. Maybe you should have just stayed there you know? You'll be much suited all dolled up and _entertaining_ guests in the Capitol—"

Aizawa is ready to tackle One A onto the ground, even if that means breaking several rules at once. But before he could get to him, in a sudden and rather swift movement, Shiraishi sends the knife she was holding flying across the station and soaring past the head of Two A. The knife lands on the target board right in the middle with a loud thud. _10\. _Without pausing, she picks up another knife, a bigger one, and repeats what she did two seconds earlier, this time aiming for another target board. _10\. _

Their jaws drop instantaneously, as Aizawa fights back a half smirk, his steps coming to an abrupt halt.

"Well, what do you know," Shiraishi announces sweetly, turning to look at One A who is still staring at her in shock, "Beginner's luck."

* * *

"I didn't mean to do it, actually."

Shiraishi speaks up softly after dinner, when they've settled down onto the couch in the common area for a short chat. Aizawa looks up from the magazine he is reading, a bit confused at first, but then he remembers. "Something just snapped in me when that tribute from One said that."

"Ah." Aizawa shakes his head once, looking back down to his magazine. "You don't have to explain yourself, really."

"Hiyama told me to not show off my skills during the trainings." Shiraishi heaves a sigh, her tone laced with slight regret. "All I wanted was to get a feel of the knives for the Games, I didn't expect I'd lose my temper—"

"Shiraishi," Aizawa shuts his magazine and puts it away. His eyes then meet hers. "_You're_ the one who is going to the Arena, not Hiyama. I thought what you did this morning was brilliant."

She frowns. "Really?"

"Didn't you see the looks on their faces? They were clearly impressed. You did _that _without even attending the Academy." Aizawa's mouth turns upward ever so slightly. He catches Shiraishi blushing at that praise. "How did you even learn how to throw a knife like that?"

"I…actually practiced by myself after I was Reaped, if you remember." She sheepishly admits, which intrigues Aizawa, so he continues, "I do. But why?"

Before Shiraishi could elaborate further, Shinkai walks into the common area and gives a thumbs up to the female tribute. "I heard what you did in the training centre this morning. Good job!"

"Thanks." She says, slightly embarrassed at all the praises she is getting suddenly. Aizawa finds it difficult to believe that this is the same individual who had, without hesitation, thrown two knives straight into the cores of two target boards. "Hiyama?" Shiraishi asks, a little afraid to hear what her mentor has to say about her rashness during training that morning.

"Well…" Shinkai gestures towards the main door, and two seconds after, Hiyama breezes in while whistling a tune, clearly in a good mood. "You can ask her yourself."

"Amazing, amazing, _amazing_!" She says in a sing-song voice, rushing to Shiraishi to envelop her into a hug. "Shiraishi, guess what?"

"What?" Shiraishi prompts her mentor to continue. Hiyama plops herself onto the sofa beside Shiraishi, her eyes shimmering with intense pride and excitement.

"The mentors for District 2 just approached me to ask if you want to form an alliance with them." She finally says, "And not just from District 2, but 6, 8, 9 and 11, too."

"Oh." Shiraishi's cheeks blossoms into a slight pink. Then she adds, "Do they…do they want Aizawa, too?"

Aizawa tenses at that, looking away immediately. Hiyama hesitates, looking a bit apologetic that she had brought this conversation in front of him. "They…didn't mention about him. Sorry Aizawa, no offence."

"None taken." He shrugs cooly, pretending to read the magazine in his hands.

"Well? What say you?" After a few seconds, Hiyama asks again, eager to hear her mentee's answer.

"I think…I'll decline." Shiraishi replies carefully, and earns a weird stare from both Hiyama and Shinkai.

"Ha?" Her mentors asks incredulously, an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure?"

"Aizawa and I are already a team, so…"

Hiyama doesn't say anything, but her expression says it all. _But they chose you, not him, _Aizawa could tell, from the way she is sighing and then gesturing to Shiraishi's room. "Let's talk."

"Hiyama, thanks, but, there's nothing to talk." Shiraishi shakes her head firmly. "I know what you're going to say and…I'm sticking with Aizawa."

"Shiraishi, you don't understand…"

"I actually do." She says with a new found determination that makes both Shinkai and Aizawa slightly gaping at awed with her. "I know what you're concerned of, and…I'll deal with that when the time comes."

A few seconds pass, then Hiyama sighs. "You'll regret it." She says in a tone that is so soft that Aizawa almost misses it. He is somewhat confused, not quite sure what she is meaning, but he keeps mum. When he looks up at his mentor, Shinkai bears an expression he couldn't read, either. The chances are high that Shinkai knows exactly what Hiyama and Shiraishi are talking about, something he hasn't shared with Aizawa.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night." Shiraishi says in an equally soft tone, standing up. Hiyama looks at her retreating back without another word. There's a hint of pain on her face, Aizawa could tell, but Hiyama shakes her head and she too, heads back to her own room.

As Aizawa readies himself for sleep that night, he realises Shiraishi didn't finish telling him her story. He reminds himself to ask her again, when the time is right.

* * *

Six days later, Shiraishi and Hiyama find themselves huddled in the living room of District 4's suite, with Shinkai pacing to and fro. Their eyes are focused on the blank screen, knowing that in a matter of seconds, their training scores will be revealed for the entire Capitol and Districts to see. The higher the score over 12, the better their chances are at in luring in Sponsors.

The private session with the Gamemakers went by smoothly three days ago, so Aizawa isn't all that worried—being part of a Career District, Aizawa is almost certain that he had gotten a high score. Watching the Scoring is mostly to gauge the performances of the others, to see what they are about to face in a few days time.

The music starts, and Panem's logo shows up on the screen. Hiyama sucks in her breath loudly, biting her fingernail nervously.

District 1's logo is the first to appear, followed by One A, the number _10 _appearing beside his face. "_Fuck_," Shinkai curses under his breath, clearly irritated at such a high score from the beginning. One B receives an _8_, which is relatively still high for a Career, but Aizawa is certain that it'd be hard for her to swallow after her partner's impressive score.

Both Tributes from Two scored a _9\. _"I expected no less from them." Hiyama pipes up, then resumes biting her fingernail. Aizawa counts the seconds, and then sees his face appear onscreen. Before the private session, Shinkai had advised him to show the Gamemakers that he is versatile and capable of surviving till the end. Aizawa did just that. He holds his breath.

_9_.

"Good." Shinkai says in relief, but Aizawa has no time to react, because the screen switches to Shiraishi, and—

_6_.

Shinkai lets out a soft groan. Hiyama looks as though she wants to faint when she sees the score beside Shiraishi's face. But she keeps quiet. As Aizawa glances at her, he notices that Shiraishi is calm, as she always is, her face serene and expressionless.

The rest of the tributes' scores go by in a blur, Aizawa finds himself distracted by his partner's score. She leaves right after Twelve's scores are revealed, with Hiyama tailing behind her, ready to pounce on her and ask what she did during her private session that she is given _such a low score_?

Aizawa waits until an hour later before he decides to find her. He knocks on her room across his, wondering if she has fallen asleep.

She hasn't, as the door swings open and Shiraishi turns back into her room; she doesn't bother checking to see who her visitor is. She just knows.

"Are you regretting forming an alliance with me, now?" Shiraishi asks, her back against him as she faces the glass panel overlooking Panem.

Aizawa shakes his head, then realises she couldn't see it. "No." He says, taking a few steps into her room. "Not at all."

Shiraishi doesn't say anything then, arms crossed. Aizawa could see her face from the reflection on the glass door; she doesn't look worried or upset, either. "What did you do in front of the Gamemakers?"

She turns her head slightly over her shoulder, and shrugs in a nonchalant manner. "Threw some knives, missed the targets, and tied some complicated knots."

There is something different about Shiraishi, though Aizawa couldn't place a finger on what. The air that she eludes is not the same ten days before, when he first visited her. Despite receiving a low score, Shiraishi is surprisingly still calm, a sense of unexpected confidence in her as she remains tall with her shoulders back and squared.

"I don't think you would have missed." He says, recalling her precise accuracy during the first time he had seen her threw knives. Then all of a sudden, something clicks in his mind and realisation begins to dawn upon him. Aizawa recalls faintly the memory of their first proper conversation together, back in the dining room on their first day of training.

"It's part of your strategy, isn't it?"

Shiraishi doesn't reply, doesn't agree or disagree with him, but Aizawa knows he is right. He understands immediately, knowing that she did it on purpose so that the others won't see her as a threat, not after what she had demonstrated on their fourth day of training. Shiraishi is trying to confuse them, making them doubt her capabilities and skills. It's a completely opposite strategy than the usual, but it is _still _a strategy, something only Shiraishi could pull off with her current image.

Aizawa tries to hide the smirk that is forming on his lips. He meets her eyes from her reflection. "Interesting." is all he says.

Shiraishi is still quiet, but this time, she smiles back.

* * *

"Has the Capitol's perception of me improved?"

He tries to act like he doesn't care about what the citizens view of him, but as the day looms nearer, his fate becoming more and more uncertain, Aizawa figures it's time he values the importance of Sponsors. They do, after all, as much as he disliked admitting it out loud, contribute to some percentage of his winning chance.

"Oh, it definitely has." Shinkai beams, eyes on his tablet. "My sources have been telling me that you're more popular these days."

"And Shiraishi?" Aizawa asks, wondering if her odds have changed after her Scoring the other day. For her to proceed with her initial plan, she must have been confident enough to believe that her position with her Sponsors is stable. And she's right, as Shinkai replies, "Still very much loved. I don't think her score impacted her that much. The Capitol is sentimental, after all, loyal to their favourite child superstar."

Aizawa nods, somewhat relieved to hear that. "She was right."

"Hm?" Shinkai raises an eyebrow, but Aizawa waves his curiosity away. "Nothing."

"Don't worry, you still have the Interview, left." Shinkai continues after a few seconds, looking at the calendar in his tablet. "That's your last way of improving your image, aside from the Games itself."

"All right." Aizawa rubs his thumb over his forefinger, a habit of his when he is in deep thoughts. "Tell me what to do."

Shinkai does a double take, surprised etched on his face. "Really? You're finally asking help from me?"

"You're my mentor, aren't you?" Aizawa shoots back with a snap, and his mentor laughs loudly.

"Okay so, the interview is one last chance for you to speak with the audience, to lure in last minute Sponsors and supporters." Shinkai begins by explaining the significance of the session first. "My advice would normally to try and be yourself but _eh_," He pauses to make a face, with Aizawa scowling at him in return. "I mean it's fine if you want to maintain that ice cool persona of yours, but do loosen up a bit and be more spontaneous. React well to the master of ceremony, he's a nice person. It'd do you good."

Aizawa takes all that in, not quite sure if he would be able to actually do it when the time comes, but he accepts the advice nonetheless.

"You might want to also throw in some sentimental stories if asked, things that would make the audience sympathise for you, and want to root for you."

"Okay." Aizawa nods. "Thanks."

* * *

The mentors watch the Interview in the holding room for District 4; Shiraishi is currently live on air, magically working her charm—she is shy but sweet at the same time, completely at ease—since the second she sat down with the masters of ceremony, Fujikawa Kazuo.

"You were here in the Capitol five years back, do you think much has changed since then?" Fujikawa asks, to which Shiraishi turns to look at the audience.

"The people here are still as lovely and kind as I remember them to be." She says sweetly and everyone in the audience responses with soft _aww_s_. _Aizawa feels a lump latching onto his throat—Shiraishi is an obvious natural in this, charming audience with her ladylike, elegant persona; he'd never be able channel that same aura as her, that's for sure.

"What do you think of your district partner, Aizawa? A little bird told me that you two have a history together." Fujikawa asks with a suggestive grin, which confuses Aizawa to the core. What history is he talking about?

"Aizawa and I…we sort of grew up together back in Four." The second the words came out from Shiraishi, a gasp rippled across the Capitol audience.

Fujikawa gasps along with the audience. "So you two are best friends?"

"I suppose you can say that, yes."

It is a blatant lie, of course, Aizawa wonders if Hiyama had coaxed Shiraishi to saying that and then telling it to Fujikawa, or did Shiraishi do it on her own accord? Still, the Capitol doesn't need to know that they only just became friends recently, and Shinkai did mention to him to come up with a sentimental story. There is some appeal in that idea, in some ways, Aizawa muses to himself, two best friends in the Games, fighting against the odds for the same fate.

And then her interview is over, and it is his turn. Fujikawa announces his arrival, a cue for him to enter the stage. He walks in confidently, though he forces himself to smile and wave to the audience. They are clapping and cheering for him, so he doesn't think he's doing that bad.

"Earlier, Shiraishi mentioned that you two are best friends. Is that true?" Fujikawa wastes no time to prod further on the subject before.

"It's true…" Aizawa thinks of Shinkai's advice to be spontaneous. "and _not_ true at the same time."

The audience begins to murmur, clearly confused with his statement. Fujikawa reacts in an exaggerated manner; "Eh? What do you mean!"

"It's true that we are best friends," Aizawa clarifies, then braces himself for the lie that is about to come out from his own mouth. "but I'm having difficulties defining our relationship."

"Please elaborate, Aizawa." Fujikawa leans forward, his eyes glistening with obvious interest.

"I'm not usually one to show my emotions," Aizawa forces another smile onto his face, an attempt to make a light-hearted joke inconsistent to his demeanour, "the Capitol would know that, I'm sure."

He hears the laughter in the audience and thinks that maybe he has finally done something right, something that pleases the citizens, and possibly even Shinkai.

"Shiraishi means a lot to me, and she doesn't know but—" He strings those words out, sees from the corner of his eyes that all the audience are sitting up straighter in their seats, holding their breaths.

_This is to get Sponsors, this is for the chance to be a Victor._

Aizawa wonders if she is watching his interview, wonders what she will react after she hears him say this. It is a spontaneous, unprecedented plan that had crept into his mind after seeing her interview, and judging from how the Capitol citizens have been acting thus far, it is obvious that they love sentiments and things that could tug their heartstrings.

So he gives it to them.

"—I'm actually in love with her."

* * *

It's another lie, of course, and the moment he steps into the holding room after his interview, Shinkai rushes to his side and smacks him squarely at the back. "You've done it this time!" His mentor roars proudly, face splitting into a grin.

Hiyama is there too, right behind Shinkai. Even she is smiling, a sign of approval of his stunt earlier. She lifts up the tablet in her hands, showing Aizawa the front-page that is exploding, trending, with his interview session.

"The Capitol _loved_ your story." She hums brightly, her expression sincere, genuine. Aizawa thinks it's because they're all Fours, ultimately, regardless of which tribute makes it (or doesn't) in the end. "Star-crossed lovers, someone actually started a petition to call off this Games because of what you said. The response is insane."

"I was inspired." Aizawa replies, then searches around the room for Shiraishi. He doesn't find her.

"Shiraishi went to the washroom." Hiyama offers to a startled Aizawa, her expression blank, but tone clearly suggestive. "Don't worry, she's fine. A little shocked, but fine."

An hour later, Aizawa opens his door to find Shiraishi lingering outside his room, at the common area. He's reminded of what he'd said during the interview, and his cheeks heat up immediately. It's weird though, Aizawa thinks, he shouldn't feel this way since it was just a made up narrative, a lie.

Shiraishi rises from her position on the floor, a little embarrassed to be caught. "Uh, I was contemplating if I should knock on your door." She explains sheepishly.

Aizawa invites her in, and she brushes past him into his room hurriedly. "Did Hiyama put you up to this?" He asks after she remains quiet, even though her face indicates clearly that she has something to say.

"What? No!" Shiraishi waves her hands quickly. "I wasn't sure if you were asleep, and I wanted to talk to you about the Interviews, so…"

"Sorry," Aizawa is the first to apologise. He gestures for her to sit down on the couch, and after she does, he follows suit. "I didn't mean to drag you into that narrative."

Shiraishi shakes her hands again. "Oh, no. It's honestly fine. I started it, anyway."

"Thanks for the inspiration." Aizawa half jokes, though his face remains somewhat impassive. Shiraishi gives him a soft smile, before looking away. "Is it just me or is your room really huge?" She changes the topic easily.

Aizawa quirks an eyebrow up. "Your room is exactly like mine."

"Yeah but," Shiraishi scratches her head. "It just seems a lot bigger, for some reason."

"Shiraishi," Aizawa says patiently, "I'm quite sure you're not here to talk about the size of my room."

Her cheeks turn a slight pink at that statement, and Shiraishi rubs her neck nervously. "I actually wanted to discuss with you regarding our…uh…relationship."

"What about it?" Aizawa asks, though not unkindly.

"Hiyama thinks we should come up with a story together." She explains. "Just in case."

"That seems fair." He agrees easily. "Let's start from the basics, then. At what age did we become friends?"

Shiraishi furrows her eyebrows. "Six? No, wait. Five?"

"Five could only work if our parents are the best of friends, or if we stay near each other." Aizawa rubs his chin and frowns. "I think seven is fine."

"Okay. At the age of seven, you started going to the Academy, right?" Aizawa nods. "So how did we keep in touch?"

"Well, children below 13 are not required to stay in the Academy. So I could technically still see you until I was 13. That's when I had to stay in the dormitory. And then I could only go home during the weekends, when I had no lessons and trainings."

From the way she is nodding nonstop, Aizawa figures Shiraishi is probably memorising everything he is telling her. It is oddly endearing, though Aizawa removes that thought immediately after it entered his mind.

"Favourite colour?" Shiraishi asks. "Mine is blue, because they remind me of the sea."

Aizawa nods in agreement. "Yeah, I like blue too."

They exchanged a few more favourites, and some hobbies, before Shiraishi shifts in her seat, her expression slightly uncomfortable. Before Aizawa could ask her what's wrong, she asks, "When did you start liking me?"

For the briefest of moment, Aizawa is mildly confused. He almost wants to say _just a week ago, _but he stops himself. "Oh. You mean for my narrative…"

"Yes." Shiraishi says flatly, as though there could be other instances. He doesn't miss how her ears have gone red, though. "We need to establish a period where you started liking me first, before deciding on when you were in love with me."

He doesn't know why the answer comes easy to him, maybe because it's just a lie and that it doesn't—_shouldn't_—mean anything, but he says, "I started liking you since the day we became friends, and when you were Reaped, I thought I was going to lose you forever so I guess that's when I realised that maybe I liked you more than just friends and that I didn't want to lose—" Aizawa stops himself abruptly, realising his cheeks have gotten hot. He doesn't say anything else.

It's the longest sentence he has ever said to her, which surprises her so much that Shiraishi doesn't realise her heart is racing. When Aizawa remains quiet, looking away awkwardly, she takes that as her cue to leave, forgetting that he hasn't quite answered her question fully. "Okay, I think we're good to go." She says in a pitch that doesn't belong to her. "Goodnight, Aizawa."

She leaves before he can tell her goodnight.

* * *

Shinkai barges into his room without warning the next day, throwing himself onto the couch as Aizawa looks on from where he stands. "Tomorrow's D-day." Shinkai hides his worries behind a large smile. "I assume you're ready?"

"Hn," Aizawa merely grunts in reply. Silence engulfs them for a moment too long, before Shinkai finally speaks up again. "Aizawa," He solemnly starts, somewhat hesitant, with an awkward tone that Aizawa senses immediately where he is going with his question.

"I have to ask this—" Aizawa grits his teeth, looking away. He doesn't want to hear the question, but Shinkai persists anyway, as he always does, "—if it comes down to just you and Shiraishi, will you be able to go through with it?"

The pieces finally form a complete picture; Hiyama's reaction to Shiraishi's choice the other day, Shinkai giving her an equal look of disbelief. It all made sense now, why Hiyama had hoped Shiraishi would form other alliance instead of one with Aizawa. If it all comes down to that one scenario…

Aizawa has thought about that before. The thought had invaded his mind without warning, but Aizawa had brushed it aside as quickly as it had flitted into his head. "That might not happen." He finally replies, his heart thundering beneath his chest for no apparent reasons.

Shinkai presses his lips together to form a thin line, clearly unsatisfied with his answer. "If Shiraishi is standing between you returning home—" Aizawa flinches, but his mentor continues on relentlessly. "—what will you do, then?"

There is a long pause.

Aizawa answers—

* * *

There are only a few places they are allowed to explore at night, but Aizawa finds a spot on the rooftop and invites Shiraishi over. No reason in particular, he says to her when she asks him why he'd called for her. It's an unexpected decision, one that Aizawa thinks the past him would never have made, but lately, he has grown accustomed to her presence, just talking to her in mindless topics, that it feels weird to be alone on the eve of the Games.

"Tomorrow is the D-day." Shiraishi breaks the silence, folding her legs closer to her body. She wraps her arms around her knees, then places her chin on them. "Time flies."

Even though their Reaping had taken place a little over two weeks ago, he could still see it vividly in his mind, as though it happened yesterday. "You're right." Aizawa attests to her statement, remembering the image of Shiraishi marching towards the stage without a trace of fear.

"Aizawa?"

"Yeah?"

Shiraishi pauses, before she asks, "Why did you decide to become a Career?"

Aizawa normally doesn't share his reasons behind his every action to people, let alone someone he'd just befriended for two weeks or so. But with Shiraishi, it feels different, safe. Does he trust her that much, Aizawa wonders. "For my grandmother." He replies after a long silence. "To provide a better life for her. Our life back in Four is...difficult."

"Ah." Shiraishi nods, understanding his answer. Everyone knows that; the privilege of being a Victor, the luxury and glory that come from winning the Games remain high above the pedestal, untouchable, reachable only by those who have earned the title.

"If I win—" Aizawa starts, but Shiraishi interrupts him with ease, "_When _you win."

Although flattered by her sudden faith in him, Aizawa frowns, and forgets what he wanted to say. There are a million thoughts suddenly flooding in his mind, questions he didn't have answers to. He wants to ask her how she could be so confident, so sure that he'd win; wants to remind her that she's in this together, that she too, had equal and fair chances of winning.

But he doesn't, and moves on with another question. "How did you feel when you Volunteered for that girl?"

"It felt right." Shiraishi says without hesitation. It surprises Aizawa, the firmness in her voice, the boldness behind her words.

"But you're not a Career." He states simply, growing more curious at the passing second. Even if they've known each other for some time now, aside from the fact that she's intelligent and kind, Aizawa thinks he doesn't really know who she is, yet. He couldn't seem to understand her decision. Why would she choose to plunge herself into the problem when she already has her entire future mapped out for her?

"The Capitol was completely enamoured by you, back then. Weren't you allowed to move there if you wanted?"

"I wouldn't have fit in." Shiraishi insists with a firm shake of her head. "I was there for a few months, and all I wanted, despite all the luxury I was given, was to go back home to Four."

"What about Volunteering? You didn't have to."

Shiraishi stays silent for a long time that Aizawa wonders for a split second if she has somehow fallen asleep. When he looks at her, and sees the moonlight illuminating her face, her long locks dancing against her neck to the cold breeze of the night, he finds his breath catching itself on his throat.

"I did it for the girl who died for me." Shiraishi finally says, and that is when Aizawa sees the tears glistening in her eyes. "Do you remember? That year, the Academy didn't choose any trainees to be their Volunteers."

Aizawa merely nods, remembering how Shinkai entered the Games that year, purely by being Reaped.

"She didn't have to Volunteer, but she did." Shiraishi sighs. "That was when I realised that I'd do the same, if given the chance. Remember when you asked me how I could throw a knife like that?"

Aizawa nods, remembering the short conversation they shared before Shinkai interrupted them. "I was adamant on repaying my fate from five years ago with a moment like this, volunteering for another. So I trained by myself, every day."

Aizawa is stunned, to say the least. How big is her heart that she is willing to subject herself to this _nightmare? _All this for something in the past, something no one would ever fault her for.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of course." Shiraishi admits softly, "But this could have been me five years ago. I'm thankful enough."

"It doesn't…work that way." Aizawa laments, feels his heart aching even though he doesn't know why. He had entered the Games with one goal in mind, but he isn't even sure of that now.

"I was already given five extra years. I shouldn't ask for more."

He stiffens, then rubs the back of his neck. "You're talking as if you're not going to make it out from the Games."

"I'm considering my chances against you, Aizawa." She turns to give him a genuine, heartfelt smile. "You're _definitely_ making it out alive."

Aizawa doesn't reply, an uncomfortable feeling settling into his stomach.

* * *

As he awaits boarding the hovercraft which would bring them to the location of the Games, Aizawa takes in his surrounding one last time.

The Training Center, nearly touching the sky, the other buildings he'd never see in his own district, the bustling Capitol crowd of happy, privileged, _lucky_ citizens, cheering for them from below, never having to worry that their children would suffer this ill-fate as theirs. Tributes speaking to their mentors, one last time, they're the ones he has to face in the Games a few hours from now, people he might have to eliminate to survive, to go home to his grandmother, to his district.

His eyes land on Shiraishi—Hiyama is whispering something to her, their foreheads nearly touching. Last minute advices to survive, to injure and kill? A reminder to stay alert, stay safe? He'd never know.

He sucks in his breath sharply, then feels a hand clamping down his shoulder. "You all right?"

It's Shinkai, of course, and Aizawa looks at him. He was in this same position years ago, how did he feel then? "Yeah. I'm fine."

Shinkai's expression softens, then says. "Stay alive, Aizawa."

Aizawa merely nods. "I will." He gives his mentor one last smile, and boards the hovercraft.

* * *

It takes just a moment for a change to happen.

A moment that usually lasts a few seconds, sometimes even less. It may have been anticipated, it may have not, but the reality is that a moment is usually all it takes to change someone's life forever, in Panem. An ill-fated moment, one could call it, but for those daring and brave, a moment of a lifetime, an honour.

Before the Games begin, as each Tributes stand on their respective platforms, the familiar tune of Panem echoes in the sky, alerting them of an important announcement. They look up to see a large projectile suspended in the air, the President of Panem appearing onscreen—an unexpected moment, for this has never happened before.

The Tributes hold their breaths, waiting for the President to speak. He finally does, a few seconds after, announcing that, by his benevolence and generosity, he wishes to change the rules of this year's Hunger Games.

It takes just a moment to turn the tide around completely.

And then he says it, just a few words, and all the Tributes begin to murmur, their eyes searching for their district partners. Aizawa frowns, not quite sure if he has heard right, but when his gaze meets that of Shiraishi's, it is evident that his ears had not deceived him. The President ends his announcement by wishing them the best of luck, and _may the odds be ever in your favour._

When the 60-seconds countdown starts ticking, Aizawa is filled with a new found objective, the conversation he shared with Shiraishi remains vivid in his mind. He is sure that Shiraishi has, too.

The 67th Hunger Games. They will win it, and they will go home _together._

_( f i n ) _

* * *

**Notes**:

1) Shiraishi is faster than he realises or even knows, already snatching up one bag of supplies and a knife before she disappears into the forest, before anyone has the chance to attack her. The rest of the Tributes battle it out, 13 of them dead within five minutes.

2) They reunite some time after the initial bloodbath in the Cornucopia, Shiraishi extremely relieved to see that Aizawa escaped the site with just a few minor scratches.

3) The Career pack dissolves on the second day, with One A and Two A dead, killed by Twelve A and B.

4) Aizawa is ambushed by Two B, who nearly delivers a fatal blow on his head. But Shiraishi saves him, throwing a knife straight into Two B's heart, an instant kill—she didn't suffer.

5) Knowing the Capitol is keeping a watchful eye out on their narratives, Shiraishi snuggles closely into Aizawa, both sharing a blanket. She sleeps in that position as he keeps watch, her head leaning against his shoulder.

6) Aizawa obtains a golden trident from his Sponsors on the third day. Shiraishi obtains plenty of bread and water from hers. She shares them with him.

7) On the fifth day, six tributes remain. Shiraishi sets up snares around their site. Four tributes, by the end of the night.

8) Eleven B dies from eating a nightlock, lethal the moment she swallows it. Three tributes, left.

9) On the ninth day, Aizawa drives his trident into One B, a second too late and she would have killed Shiraishi. With only them remaining, the only district pair still alive, Aizawa and Shiraishi are both crowned as the Victors of the 67th Hunger Games.

10) They return home together.

* * *

**Glossary;**

1) Academy - An institution to train future Careers, found only in District 1, 2 and 4.

2) Capitol of Panem "The Capitol"/– A technologically advanced, utopian city, led by a dictator—the President. Its citizens are the wealthiest and the most powerful. Their children do not take part in the Hunger Games.

3) Career – A person trained from young for the purpose of entering the Hunger Games. They're usually vicious, strong, courageous and believe that participating in the Hungers Games is an honour.

4) Career District – Districts who produce Careers, usually the more loyal and wealthier districts, ie 1, 2 and 4.

5) Career Pack – An alliance made out of Careers, a formidable group of people who will not hesitate to kill since they're programmed to be like that.

6) Chariot Ride – an opening event for the Hunger Games, basically a procession through Panem. There are 12 chariots all together, for 12 districts. The 2 tributes of the same district share one chariot.

7) Chosen Tribute – A predetermined tribute chosen by the Academy who enters the Games willingly with the intention of winning. He/She would then volunteer during the Reaping.

8) District – There are 12 Districts in the Capitol of Panem, each districts specialise in different fields. Think of them as 12 different states, for example. Most of the districts live in poverty, except Districts 1, 2 and sometimes 4.

9) Escort – A citizen from the Capitol who becomes the spokeperson/representative of a particular District.

10)Gamemakers – The ones in charge of the Hunger Games, who design and plan the entire Games each year. Those who determines the Scores of each Tributes during their Scorings, and who control the arena during the Games.

11)Interview – Almost like a late night tv show where the Hosts would 'interview' the Tributes one by one following their districts. The host would usually ask them all sorts of questions. The purpose of the Interview is to show the Capitol citizens the personality of each tributes and for them to 'know them better' and to choose their favorites.

12)Mentor – A previous Victor from the same district, who would assist and advise the Tribute throughout the duration of the Games.

13)Nightlock – Poisonous/deadly berries.

14)Panem – The Ruling Government of this universe.

15)Peacemakers – Panem Military (remember, dystopian setting!)

16)Reaped – An act of being chosen by random through a ballot, for the Games.

17)Reaping – An event held annually to choose the Tributes for the Games.

18)Scorings – Rankings given to tributes after their private training session, ranging from one (lowest) to twelve (highest). It gives an idea to the Capitol citizens on which Tributes have the best chance of winning, and can also be a way to lure Sponsors in to invest on the Tribute. Thus, most Tributes desire for the highest score as possible.

19)Sponsors – Citizens in the Capitol who would bet on the tribute they love/support, and would offer monetary assistance which would then be used to buy the require items/tools/gears/essentials to be sent to the Tributes when the Games is ongoing.

20)The Hunger Games – A prestigious annual event where 2 people aged between 12~18 from each Districts are sent to an arena as part of a 'battle it all out until there's one last person standing' for entertainment to the Capitol citizens. This event is televised nationwide throughout the Capitol and all 12 Districts. Other than District 1, 2, 4, Tributes who get chosen from other Districts view this as an act of sending their children to death, as they have little to no chance of winning. This event serves as a reminder of the Rebellion (where all Districts revolted against the Capitol) that happened 67 (well in the books, 75 years) ago. In the books, the protagonists, Katniss and Peeta are from District 12 which is the poorest district of all districts. Throughout 74 years of the Hunger Games, only 1 Victor hailed from District 12 (Haymitch Abernathy).

21)Tribute – The person chosen to participate in the Hunger Games annually. There will always be one male and one female tributes from each districts.

22)Victor – The tribute who wins the Hunger Games ie the last (wo)man standing out of 24 Tributes.

23)Volunteer - A person who was not Reaped, but volunteered to be in the Games. Very common for Career Districts since they WANT to participate in the Games, but very rare for the other Districts. (In the movies/books, Katniss was the first ever to volunteer from District 12, to protect her 12 year old sister who was Reaped during the 74th Hunger Games)

* * *

**a/n:** And it's a wrap! I never had the intention to write a THG fic about the Games itself because that's just too brutal for me so pre-games was the best setting to really explore their dynamics before the Games, and I ended up liking this fic more than I expected. I hope you did, too. The Notes in the end are just something extra that I feel are important for a proper closure to satisfy your hearts haha. Thanks for sticking around!


	3. epilogue (no one can hurt you now)

**_Epilogue_**

It takes a few seconds for Shiraishi to register what just transpired in front of her eyes, but when the cannon sounds—marking the death of One B—Shiraishi suddenly finds herself unable to breathe.

She doesn't respond to Aizawa calling her name softly, trying to get her to snap out of her sudden trance. Shiraishi doesn't hear the Panem anthem playing loudly in the air initially, her mind still lost in her own shock and disbelief, only hearing the announcement that comes after that in broken , incoherent sentences.

"Shiraishi, _Shiraishi!_"

Aizawa shakes her shoulder, a little too roughly, but that does the trick—Shiraishi snaps out from her reverie, her eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar. He could tell that she is still shocked, and when he looks at her, he could see splatters of One B's blood on her face—but one quick glance tells him that she is fine, she is _all right, _and that, to Aizawa, is what matters most.

Shiraishi takes a few deep breaths, eyes finally meeting with Aizawa's. They sit there in silence for a few seconds, neither of them having the energy to say anything else. And then they hear it; the distant sound of the hovercraft approaching them; either to retrieve One B's body, or…

Shiraishi tightens her grip around his arm. She feels a lump latching onto her throat, a delayed feeling of relief slowly flitting into her stomach.

"Shiraishi," He repeats, his voice soft. "We did it. We—"

She chokes back the tears that are coming out from her throat. This has to be a dream, Shiraishi thinks to herself as she furiously shakes her head, unable to truly believe that this is over, that they're Victors, that this entire ordeal is _finally _over. She made it, no, _they _made it, _together, _which means only one thing; they—

"—are going _home_."

* * *

It has been two days after moving into the Victors' Village, almost a week since the Games. Those days were behind them, in the past, but every time Shiraishi closes her eyes, she could still see the entire Games vividly in her mind. The nightmares followed her, creeping into her dreams each night when she tried to sleep. She'd wake up with a jerk, covered in sweat, tears running down her cheeks without her realising. She'd then spend the entire night wide awake, her mind in overdrive, even though she was exhausted, desperately in need for a good sleep.

That night though, Shiraishi decides she'd try to take things off her mind by going out for a walk, maybe she needs some fresh air, she reckons to herself. She puts on her robes, wrapping it tightly around her body before sneaking out quietly, not wanting to wake her parents. She is halfway through the stretch of the Victors' Village, only the faint sounds of crickets are heard in the otherwise quiet and cold night, when she spots _Aizawa_ from afar, sitting on a lone bench and staring stoically at nothing in front of him. He seems to be in deep thoughts, so Shiraishi contemplates if she should approach him, or to leave him be. Before she could make a decision though, he turns his head slightly towards her direction, and sees her staring straight at him.

Aizawa doesn't say anything, but since he has seen her, Shiraishi doesn't think it is right to turn around, so she approaches him slowly.

"You can't sleep?" She asks softly once she is within his earshot. He nods. "You too?" Shiraishi smiles bitterly as a response, but sits down at the end of the bench. They fall into another silence, though it isn't that which is uncomfortable. Instead, Shiraishi feels a sense of safety and comfort just being around Aizawa, even though he doesn't usually say much.

Aizawa is the first to break the silence, "I haven't been able to sleep since I came back." He states, his voice measured, quiet.

It is a familiar feeling, Shiraishi thinks as she looks at her feet. "Me too." She agrees easily. "Every time I close my eyes, I'm reminded of everything."

She doesn't have to elaborate on what _everything _means, because Shiraishi is sure that Aizawa _knows_. He'd understand that every time she tries to sleep, images of the Games would appear in her mind, images of the Tributes, images of what they had to do to stay alive in the arena. Just thinking about it makes Shiraishi sick in the stomach, so she shakes those thoughts away and tries to focus on the fact that she's back in Four, back to her parents, that she made it out alive with Aizawa by her side. Aizawa, someone she would never have imagined to be friends with, but in those weeks of knowing him, in those morbid circumstances, they've grown to depend on each other, both having saved each other's lives during the Games.

"I thought it would get easier," Aizawa closes his eyes. "I thought I'll be okay after the Games, but I can't seem to forget."

"I don't think I'll ever forget." Shiraishi whispers, hugging her body tightly. She refuses to think about the events of the Games, so she decides to switch the topic. "How's your grandmother?"

Aizawa opens his eyes and casts a sideway glance at Shiraishi briefly. She remembers, is all he could think of at that moment. Ever since they returned to Four and moved into their respective houses in the Victor's Village, they haven't spoken a word to each other, only giving curt nods of acknowledgement from afar. But still, she remembers (of course she does, Aizawa thinks), about his grandmother, about the conversation they shared pre-games.

"She's a lot healthier these days." He answers, giving her a slight smile. "The Capitol sent one of their best healers, and they've also supplied a year's worth of medications for her." Aizawa heaves a heavy sigh. "Going to the Games was worth it."

Shiraishi smiles at that. "That's a relief to hear."

"What about you?" Aizawa asks.

"Nothing much, honestly." She replies, looking at him. "My parents are just glad I made it out alive."

"Ah." He nods, suddenly remembering what she had told him, how she had been ready to sacrifice herself. Silence lapses over them once again, but this time, Aizawa feels himself relaxing, feels the burden in his heart lifting. He doesn't understand why, but being with Shiraishi, even at the most minimum of conversation, has that effect on him. Perhaps it's because they've gone through a situation of life and death together, perhaps it's because he sees her as someone genuine, someone he could trust, a confidant he didn't expect to have made.

"Can I?" Shiraishi asks carefully, shifting in her seat so that her shoulder is brushing his ever so slightly. She wonders if she should explain what she means by that, but Aizawa seems to understand her intention, for he nods once. She wouldn't have done this in normal circumstances, but somehow, she'd grown used to it; Shiraishi rests her head onto his shoulder slowly, relishing in his warmth while listening to the sound of her own heartbeat. They don't say anything else.

In that silence, Shiraishi thinks that it may take them a long time to truly heal completely, maybe never. But as long as they have each other, they will be all right; they can go through this together, they will be safe and sound.

( e n d )

* * *

**Glossary: Victors' Village**: a wealthy neighbourhood (mansions etc) in each district where only the Victors are allowed to reside in.

**a/n:** omg i can't get over this AU, so since **Cabarets** and **Yuri Hannah** requested for an Epilogue, I came up with this to officially mark the end of this AU. I decided to write this in (mostly) Shiraishi's POV since we didn't get to see into her thoughts for the previous chapters, and in my mind, Shiraishi would be more affected over everything even after the Games ended. I'm also 200% sure that they'd both suffer some form of PTSDs, that even though I didn't fully explore, it is still hinted in this Epilogue. Nonetheless I hope this was an enjoyable read and thank you all for your support!


End file.
